You and Me
by Tsumi Hiroshima
Summary: (Sequel to The New Year Of Magic) "I promise that you and me will be together, forever, and I'll bring you back home to your true family." A promise that may or may not be kept. Can this person keep their promise and live with the loved one?
1. The Uh-Oh Moments

_Tsumi: I'm here! So here's the first chapter of the sequel. Those who just came across this, read 'The New Year Of Magic'. Anyways.. Hope you like it. I don't own Fairy Tail._

_Chapter 1: The Uh-Oh Moments._

_~Laxus POV~_

Damnit! What have I gotten myself into?! Sure, she was drop dead gorgeous but, I mean, I didn't love her for who she really was! I bet she was only physically attracted to me as well. Well, it was clear when we had sex, she couldn't keep her eyes off me. Her body was arousing me too.. Those big breasts of hers and that- Damn! She's stuck in my head now! Gosh I've really got myself a tough one this time. Well, it's time to tell her how it is.

I paid for my beer and left the guild. As I stepped foot outside, the one and only Natsu ran up to me.

"Laxus! You're going to tell her now?" he asked. Damn, how I hated him.

"Yes." I grunted and continued walking to the train station.

His grinned. "I'm coming with you."

I raised a brow t him then sighed. "Alright, but stay out of my way.." I muttered and walked on ahead of him.

_~Sabertooth~_

_~Lucy POV~_

Gray and Sting got into their usual fights, again. I sighed. Boys will always be boys. "If only Celest was here.." I took a sip of my strawberry smoothie and placed a hand under my chin.

A light flashed next to me and there stood Celestia. "You called?" she smirked.

"Okay.. What were you up to?" I turned to her and folded my arms. She raised her arms up defensively.

"I did nothing... Sinister.." she chuckled out the last part and then broke into a laugh. She looked up nd noticed the seriousness on my face. "Oh.. Umm.. Nothing really.. Just a bit sadistic that's all." A smile spread across her face.

Sure, Celestia was back but that didn't mean she was like any other normal human. She was more of a.. devil in a humans body.. and she's supposed to be an angelic spirit. Ironic much? I smiled at my best friend.

"So what are they fighting bout this time around?" She asked casually and sat on a bar stool, summoning a shadow ball and throwing it up.

I shrugged. "Only they will know. I don't really care what goes through their minds." Celestia nodded and caught the ball. "By the way, about the keys you got from that mission.."

"There are two platinum keys, two forbidden keys and one silver key." She answered. "All males, sadly.. Supposed age range, 12 - 19.. Key names, Carmen, Sun Emperor, Terran, Earth-bound spirit, Vixen, White six-tailed fox, Jake, Immortal Lycan/ Vampire and Nick, Black six-tailed fox." She leaned against the bar and yawned.

I smiled. "Are they strong?"

"Yes.. And so damn hot.." she growled, literally drooling unconsciously.

I laughed. She never drools unless they are really that hot. I sniffed the air as I felt two familiar magic presences. Heat... Electricity... I sneered at the thought. "Natsu and Laxus."

Celestia pulled up her hood and growled. Even Gray stopped his fight with Sting and protectively stood by Celestia's side.

_~Normal POV~_

The guild doors flew open and Natsu and Laxus walked in without hesitation. The whole guild stopped what they were doing and watched as the two made their way to Celestia, Gray and Lucy.

Laxus stopped in front of Celestia and nodded at her. "We need to talk."

"Okay." she replied folding her arms and leaning on the bar. Laxus sighed.

"I mean in private."

"Why can't we talk here?" She smirked. "Unless you want to do something else other than talk.."

Laxus had a tinge of pink at that statement. "No.. Just to talk."

She pouted. "Fine. We can talk at my apartment." she lead him outside the guild and towards her apartment.

Lucy and Gray glanced at Natsu. "You're not going with them?" Lucy asked him.

He shook his head. "I just came here to say hey. That's all." Lucy nodded and turned her back to face him. Sting chuckled when the other blonde completely ignored him.

"Apparently she doesn't want to talk to you, Natsu.." he laughed. Sting was rewarded with a flaming fist to the face.

"_Open, Gate to the Electric Phoenix, Flash!_"

The electric, fiery bird grabbed Natsu with his talons and flew him out of the guild. He dropped him rather roughly outside and glared down at him. "Don't you dare hurt Lucy's comrades." Spat out the angered phoenix.

Natsu nodded, got up and walked away from the guild. "Damn.. That was a nice good-bye, Luce." he muttered, feeling a bit down at the sudden exit.

_~Celestia's POV~ _

"So, what did you want to talk about Laxus." I raised brow at my _'boyfriend'_. I never really liked that title and never understood how humans can like it.

Laxus cleared his throat. "I'm ending this relationship."

I internally smiled and danced around for joy but outside, I kept a solemn expression. "Y-you're what?"

"Breaking up with you." he repeated.

I nod. Damn, I couldn't keep the excitement in any longer, but I had to stay calm. "O-okay, Laxus, I understand."

He nodded also and stood up, heading for the door. "Wait!" I teleported in front of him and smiled. "Maybe one last kiss before we go our separate ways?" I smiled clearly happy that I wasn't the one to end it. He thought for a short while and shrugged.

"I guess on-"

He was cut off by my lips crashing into his. Damn, I'm gonna miss kissing him. Licked his lips asking for an entrance and he gladly opened up for me. I slipped my tongue inside and played with his. He pushed me back against the door, sliding his hands up and down my highs and under my skirt. A small moan escaped my mouth causing him to deepen the kiss. His hand got a hold of my panties and he slid it down, letting it drop to the floor. He trailed his kisses to my neck and lifted up my legs, wrapping them around his waist. I arched my back and moaned out in pleasure as he slid to fingers into me. My body became tense as he took off my shirt and untacked my bra, biting my nipples. I reached for his pants and pulled it down together with his boxers. He pulled out his fingers and smirked at me. I knew all too well what he was going to do.

_~Sabertooth~_

Lucy sighed. It's been over an hour since Celestia left with Laxus. she thought of many impossible scenarios through that short space of time. 'Maybe Laxus kidnapped her and killed her or maybe they got into a fight and started to attack each other causing one of them to get brutally injured.', Lucy thought.

Gray walked over to the blonde and smiled. "What's up Lucy?"

"Just thinking about Celestia. She hasn't come back yet." She replied.

Gray's eyebrow twitched slightly. "She hasn't come back yet?" Lucy nodded. "I give him five more minutes or else he's dead." he muttered through gritted teeth and walked away.

Rogue walked out of his office and looked down at the guild. "I need Celestia to do something for me.." he said.

"She's not here.." Lucy muttered.

A pillar of shadows appeared next to the blonde and Rogue stood there. "What? Where is she?" he growled.

"Back at her apartment with Laxus.." Lucy replied boredly.

"Laxus..." Rogue growled. He turned on heel and left the guild. "If he had dared lay a hand on her, I swear he's gone forever." His red eyes glowed evilly as part of his hair turned white and grew longer. His outfit change to a black shirt, jeans and shoes with an open black and white jacket.

"Be ready for me..."

_~Read and Review~_

_Tsumi: So how do you like the first chapter of 'You and Me'? I hoped you liked it. Anyways, Like I said, this story is Rated M. I thank you for your digression. _

_Ja Ne~_


	2. The Devil Released

_Tsumi: e.e Okay.. Next Chappie.. Hope you liked the previous chapter. Anyways. Disclaimer._

_Frosch: Tsumi-chan doesn't own Fairy Tail._

_Chapter 2: The Devil Released_

_~Celestia POV~_

Damn.. I'm tired. I laid next to Laxus on my bed just staring up at the ceiling. He does know how to show a girl a good time. I smirked to myself. I turned on my side and watched as he slept peacefully. His chest rose and fell and his face just seemed so different from when he was awake. some strands of his blonde hair fell over his eyes as he mumbled something in his sleep. I chuckled. Only some people get to see Laxus like this and I'm luckily, one of them.

"What you thinking about?" he said suddenly, looking into my turquoise eyes with his ocean blue ones.

I blinked and shook my head. "N-nothing.." I replied and sat up. I pulled the covers off me and got off the bed. Two arms snaked around my waist and pulled me back to the bed. "Laxus! I need to get dressed!" I squealed.

He pulled me into his lap and lowered his head next to my ear. "We don't need to go anywhere now.." he muttered and bit my ear.

A chill went down my back as I blushed a bright shade of red. "L-Laxus. I really need to go..." I squirmed around to try to get free but he kept a tight grip around my waist.

He chuckled. "No you don't.." He moved his arms up and squeezed my breasts causing me to moan.

"Laxus stop.." I said. His reply came rather unexpected to me. He threw my down on the bed and climbed over me. My eyes widened. "No Laxus.. We can't.." I tried to move from under him but he pinned me to the bed, holding my hands over my head.

A smirk spread across his face. "Celestia.. Be a good girl for me now.." He said and lowered his head between my legs.

I squealed and teleported five feet away from the bed and fell to the floor panting. Shit! He must have done something to my magic. I looked behind me and saw him sitting on the bed watching. "What did you do to me?"

He merely shrugged and grabbed his jeans and shirt. "Don't know." He put on his clothes and walked over to me helping me up. "I wouldn't use your magic if I were you though. That electric feeling you felt earlier on drained you magic supply immensely." he smirked again and kissed her.

Celestia summoned her cloak and blushed again. He went down to her neck and opened his mouth, preparing to bite her. Suddenly, Laxus was kicked to the other side of the room. Celestia's eyes widened as tears filled in her eyes.

"Rogue.."

_~Natsu POV~ _

After Luce rudely kicked me out of the guild, I decided to take a walk around the town. It was quite nice and the food was very tasty. I licked my lips at the thought of having another pizza. Laxus was sure taking long with that girl. Maybe he changed his mind. Some guy in black and white walked past me with a very pissed expression on his face. He walked over to a building with lots of windows. I sniffed the air. Death.. Pine.. Laxus and Celestia. I smirked. Time to barge in on them.

I followed the guy to the building which turned out to be an apartment building. He walked to a door where talking could be heard behind. I stayed out of sight at all costs.

_~Rogue POV~_

I stopped at the door where Celestia's voice came from.

"Laxus.. we can't.." I heard Celestia say.

A sigh escaped my mouth. Good. They were just talking.

"Celestia.. be a good girl for me now.." Laxus said really lowly, as if only speaking for her to hear.

I growled. What were they talking about?

I felt a weak presence of magic in the room then a thud, as if something fell. "What did you do to me?" I heard Celestia ask weakly. I peaked through the hole in the door and saw Laxus putting on his clothes and Celestia on the floor, naked. I blushed slightly at this. He walked over to her and helped her up.

"Don't know. I wouldn't use your magic if I were you. That electric feeling you felt earlier on drained your magic immensely." Laxus said and kiss her. My blood boiled when I saw him do that.

Celestia summoned her cloak to cover her body and blushed. I saw Laxus moving down to her neck and open his mouth getting ready to.. Shit!

I teleported in there and kicked Laxus to the other side of the room. Celestia looked at me tears forming in her eyes.

"Rogue.."

_~Normal POV~_

Celestia ran into Rogue's open arms and hugged him. "What took you so long damn it." she looked at hm, tears flowing down her face.

Rogue looked down at her and smiled. "Was making an entrance.." he replied and patted her on the head. "Was he molesting you?" he asked with a serious face.

Celestia nodded. "And you nearly made him mark me you baka." she muttered and stepped out-of-the-way for Rogue to deal with Laxus.

Laxus got up and glared at Rogue. "What was that for you goth punk?" he raised a brow and fixed his clothes.

The shadow dragon slayer glared at Laxus. "No one messing with one of my friends and gets away with it. _Shadow Dragon's Talon!_" Rogue pushed Laxus out the window and into the concrete below. Celestia sighed and did a reverse spell on the room, putting everything back in place. When everything was tidy, she walked out of the apartment, locking the door behind her.

As she made her way down the hallway she said. "Natsu, you didn't need to hide I knew you were here."

The salmon haired boy walked out from his hiding place and scratched behind his head. "Was playing safe?" He followed after the spirit.

Celestia sighed again. "You can go back to Fairy Tail. Rogue and I will have Laxus back there in good shape." she smiled as Natsu nodded and walked out of the building.

Two black wings sprouted from the spirit's back as a white mask with a smiley face and heavy silver chains appeared in her hands. She put on the mask and wrapped one end of the chain in her hand.

"_Gates to the Shadow phoenix, Lyan and twin six-tailed foxes, I open thee!_"

The four keys glowed brightly and out came Shane, Jake, Nick and Vixen. Shane was in human form with black phoenix wings on his back. He stretched out. "_It's been a while, Celestia-sama._" he said without opening his mouth.

Jake stood proudly with his black and white hair moving in the direction the wind blew. He had one red-eye and one silver eye. A pair of wolf ears popped out on top of his head and a black wolf tail swayed from side to side. He smirked showing off his gleaming white fangs to everyone. A blue and black long-sleeved shirt, black jeans and blue converse clothed him. "Hime-sama! It's been some time. Ne? When can we play again?"

Nick yawned. He looked like a 12 year old boy. He had white hair and blue eyes. He wore a black shirt, white jeans and black Jordans. A pair of black wolf ears appeared on his head and six tails swayed from side to side. "Hime-sama.." he nodded.

Vixen was dress the opposite of Nick. Everything that clothed him was either white or black and his eyes were red. He had the same white hair as Nick though. "Celestia-nee! It's been too long. How's you sinister stuff been going?" he winked at her. Unlike Nick, he was 16 years.

Celestia smiled at her spirits and Shane. "Boys.. We're going on a hunt today.." The spirits and phoenix cheered out happily.

_~Read and Review~_

_Tsumi: This chapter sucked so much. Anyways.. Thanks for reading. Hope you liked it. _

_Ja Ne~_


	3. It's Finally Ended

_Tsumi: Here I am. Hope you liked the last chapter and you will like this one. No time to talk and talk. Disclaimer!_

_Frosch: Tsumi-chan doesn't own Fairy Tail._

_Chapter 3: It's Finally Ended_

_~Celestia POV~_

I sighed. Boys can really be a pain in the ass at times. I hopped from roof to roof, letting my thoughts flow easily. '_Where could those two bakas possibly be fighting?_' Shane and my spirits went to help search for them, I could feel my magic draining but I had to keep on moving so they won't cause much damage.

Shane went to the east side the town while Jake went west. It was best for us to split up because you never know where they can be. I decided to go south while the twins went north. If they found them, they'll contact me through the keys.

I started to hear the crackling of lightning. Laxus. I ran over the roof tops faster, flapping my wings for extra speed. As I expected, There stood Laxus blocking an attack from Rogue. I lifted the four keys and said, "Guys.. I found them.."

_~Normal POV~_

The spirits and phoenix arrived at their master's side, smirking at the scene.

"Hime-sama! They're fighting for your love!" Vixen excitedly said.

"_Celestia-sama.. I didn't know people had to fight for your love..._" Shane said, amusement laced in his voice.

Jake wrapped his arms around Celestia's waist and whispered into her ear. "Celest.. They are supposed to know that you're mine.."

Nick simply growled at the two imbeciles fighting over his master. "Hime-sama.. I think it's time to put an end to this nonsense."

Celestia nodded and pushed Jake away. "Nick, Vixen and Jake, you're dismissed." They nodded and went back to the Spirit World. "Shane, Phoenix mode and apprehend Laxus.." He nodded and transformed into a giant, flaming, black phoenix with a shadow satchel on his back. He swooped down to Laxus and screeched, sending him back a few feet.

Celestia jumped down in front of Rogue and spread out her wings, protectively. "Stop this useless battle. We are going to bring Laxus back to Fairy Tail safely. Got it?" She growled, causing him to flinch. He nodded and changed back to his normal self. She turned and walked to where Laxus stood. "_Terran, I ask thee for your assistance.._" she muttered as a tall, muscular man appeared infront of her.

"Hime.." He nodded. His green eyes fixed on Laxus.

"Put him to sleep.. Laxus.. It's over.. for good.." she said as Terran waved a hand in front of Laxus and the blonde dragon slayer fell unconscience. Terran dismissed himself and Celestia turned to Rogue. "Hop on the satchel.. We're bringing him back to Fairy Tail." she said as Shane grabbed Laxus with his talons. She walked over to the phoenix together with Rouge and they flew off to Fairy Tail.

_~Sabertooth~_

_~Lucy POV~_

Okay.. I'm starting to get worried. Celest still hasn't returned from her talk with Laxus and I could clearly tell that something was wrong. Rogue went looking for her but he hasn't come back yet either. I started thinking of what might of happened to them.

"Oi, Luce." came the voice of Gray.

I turned and saw him and Sting walking over to me. "Hey. Have either of you seen Celest or Rogue?"

"We were just about to ask you the same thing." Sting replied. A smirk suddenly crossed his face. "I think I have an idea where they are but we'll just need to wait a little longer before we go get them."

Gray and I looked at him, clearly confused, but shrugged and changed the topic.

_~Fairy Tail~_

The guild was noisy, as usual, with Natsu fighting Gajeel over something time-wasting once again. The doors suddenly flew open as a gust of wind blew throughout the guild hall. Everyone turned their attention to the doors. When the wind stopped blowing, there stood a black phoenix with a talon on a blonde's body. Freed was the first to react.

"Laxus-san!" the rune mage ran over to the lightning dragon slayer and kneeled beside him. He checked for a pulse and sighed. He then glared up at the phoenix which stared back down at him with red piercing eyes. Freed felt intimidated but none the less stood up in front of the fiery bird and pointed his sword at the phoenix. "What have you done with Laxus?!" He asked angered.

The bird screeched and flapped its wings slowly changing back to a human, Shane. He kicked Laxus over to Freed as he growled. "_Tell you freaking admirer not to lay his hands upon my Celestia-sama.._"

Bixslow and Evergreen came up and stood next to Freed. "That gives you no right to hurt him!" Evergreen shouted at the calm phoenix.

Shane just spread out his wings and retracted them, showing Celestia and Rogue's presence. "Well.. If he sexually harassed her then it gives him the right to attack, which he didn't.." Rogue said in a bored-laced voice.

The Lightning God Team stood there clearly shocked. Their beloved Laxus molested a girl?! "That's a lie! Laxus wouldn't do that!" Freed retorted.

Celestia frowned at them. "May we take this outside?" she asked motioning to the door. They nodded and followed Rogue and Celestia outside, leaving Shane to take Laxus to the infirmary.

_~Outside Fairy Tail~_

Celestia took off her cloak to show her revealing attire. She had a black barrel top and black shorts on with black combat boots. She flipped her hair, turning it blonde as her eyes darkened a bit to an ocean blue colour. Freed and Evergreen were stunned. They knew Laxus had a crush on the blonde for some time now but they didn't expect them to actually go that far. Bixslow, however, was rather pleased with the sight before him.

"Speak, stripper queen.." Bixslow said as his babies repeating 'Speak, Speak.'

Celestia nodded. "As you know, I'm Celestia of Sabertooth, A phoenix mage. Laxus and I had some.. Connections throughout the GMG and we finally met up but after some time we realized that we don't really love each other. So He ended it but then... something happened.." a tear trickled down her cheek as she turned to Rogue to continue for her.

Rogue looked to the Thunder God Tribe rather boredly. "Laxus tried to rape her.." came his words.

Freed and Evergreen were still in shock mode while a smirk played on Bixslow's lips. "I don't see why he wouldn't-" He was hit in the head with a wing to prevent him from saying anymore.

"_Baka.._" Shane muttered and walked to Celestia's side. _"Laxus is doing fine. Terran-san just put him to sleep._" He told Freed and the other two. "_We shall be going now.. Oh and the guild doesn't know any of this because I erased some of their memory so don't mention it._" The three disappeared in a swirl of shadows.

_~Sabertooth~_

Lucy sighed once again. She was tired of waiting for Celestia and Rogue to come back. A flash of golden light shone brightly next to her. "Loke.."

The spirit pouted. "Princess, I sensed your worry. Why do you feel this way?" he asked his master while taking a seat next to her.

"Celestia left with Laxus to talk about something and when she didn't return, Rogue went looking for her. Now, they haven't even came back yet." Lucy sighed again and taking a sip of the strawberry milkshake.

Loke smiled charmingly at his master. "I can sense Celestia's presence and can tell she'll be here soon." He told Lucy. She smiled at the spirit and nodded.

A blue and white light shimmered in Loke's lap then Celestia appeared there sitting with her arms around his neck and a smile across her face. "Leo-nii! I missed you, nii-san!" she squealed and hugged him.

Loke chuckled and hugged his friend. "Yeah, it's been some time."

"Where's Corvus? I haven't seen him in decades.." she pouted.

"He went on a mission for the Spirit King." he replied sincerely.

Celestia blew a strand of hair out of her eyes childish. "Poo.." she muttered and sat on his lap properly. He chuckled at her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Rogue walked up to the railing on the second floor and silenced everyone in the guild. "Listen up. I have an announcement to make.."

_~Read and Review~_

_Tsumi: Thanks for reading and blah blah blah. Donate food to the poor!_

_Tsu Is Gone~_


End file.
